My Neighbor?
by FuckingAwesome123
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is a normal teenager living in a small house. Natsu Dragneel is a popular, kind and weird teenager living next to Lucy. What if the two fall in love? My Neighbor? More like My crush. NALU! Rated T for potty language and other things (If ya know what I mean). NO LEMON.
1. Shit

My …. Neighbor?

Lucy's POV

"Magnolia, here I come!" I said to myself as I sat on my seat. I looked outside the window and began to fall asleep little by little.

* * *

I woke up because a redhead shook me back and fort. Her name tag said Erza Scarlet.

"Miss, we have arrived to Magnolia" She said, she looked like she was 16 years old.

"Thanks for waking me up!" I said in a happy tone, I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You're welcome" Erza said "Now, go before the train starts again"

She helped me get my things and I thanked her. I got off the train and waved at her, she waved back. 'I am awfully friendly today, I don't even recognize myself '

I took my phone and called a Taxi.

"Hello?"

" _Yeah."_ 'How enthusiastic'

"I would like a lift"

" _Yeah whatever, what's the address"_

"It's at the Magnolia train station"

" _I'll be there soon"_

"Kay"

I hung up and sighed, I sat on the bench and waited for the taxi driver. Eventually he came and helped me put my luggage in the car. I tried having a little conversation with Gary (that's his name) but it didn't work like I wanted. After a awfully long and silent ride, I arrived to my place. It' a small and cheap house for 2 persons. I walked to the door and opened it. 'It was unlocked?!' I shook my thought off and walked in the house.

"Finally home!" I said as I turned on the lights and sat on my surprisingly comfortable couch. 'the furniture came with the place, gaaah! I'm so lucky!' I grinned and placed my things in the house. 'Tomorrow is shopping day!' I walked towards my bathroom and took a quick shower. I wrapped a towel around me and walked to my new bedroom.

I changed into my pajamas and hoped in my new bed. 'It's surprisingly hot' I turned and my body hit something , I touched the something, it was warm and hard. 'I don't want to guess anymore', I got up and turned on the lights. What I saw shocked me. It was a pink haired man.

"This must be my imagination" I said to myself, I rubbed my eyes but the guy was still there. I pinched my arm but nothing changed. That's when I knew there was actually a real man in my bed.

"Shit."

* * *

 **That's it! Thanks for reading! This chapter is (super) small but the others will be longer.**

 **-FuckingAwesome123-**


	2. Ch :2 - dunno how to name it xD

_Previously on My… Neighbor?_

 _That's when I knew there was a real man on my bed._

" _Shit"_

* * *

Lucy's POV

I wanted to scream but I was too tired to do so. There was only one thing I could do.

"Dude wake up" I shouted, he didn't move. I walked to him and slapped him. He bolted out of my bed and took a salute pose. He noticed me and sighed.

"Thank god, I thought it was Erza" He said, 'Erza? The lady in the train? Who gives a fuck about that, there's a sexy, handsome, half naked, hot… STOP LUCY! There's a stranger in my house.'

"Are you done checking me out" He asked with a smirk on his face. I smirked back.

"Nope" I replied, he looked at me with big eyes 'Bet he didn't see that one coming'.

"Now, could you please leave my house." I said "Before I call the police"

"Wait, you live here? I live next door, I'm your neighbor" He said, "I forgot my keys so I figured I could sleep here" For some reason what he said pissed me off.

"In MY house" I said, he nodded, I repeated what I just said.

"I didn't know it was your house" He whined, I raised an eyebrow.

"So you're the kind of guy who just sleeps half naked in someone else's house because you forgot your keys?" I asked, he was about to answer but I cut him off. 'I can't kick him out and I'm too tired to argue.'

"Go sleep in the other room" I said

"It's really uncomfortable, the floor is more comfortable than the bed in that room" He said, I knew there was the couch but he wouldn't want it because it's a small couch.

"Look Pinkie, you're going to sleep in this bed with me but if you try to rape me I'm gonna kill you and I've seen enough of police shows to commit the perfect crime" I said, he nodded and hoped in the bed. I went in the bed and slept beside him. 'How can I really trust this guy?' I looked at his sleeping face and smiled. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

In the morning

I woke up looked at my surroundings. 'WHERE THE FUCK AM I ? Oh yeah, this is my new place' I tried to get out of bed but there was an arm around me who stopped me from doing that. I panicked but I remembered it as my neighbor and I blushed knowing that he was half naked. I panicked a third time thinking that I let a stranger sleep with me! I didn't even know his name! I calmed down and tried moving. I failed.

"Pinkie wake up, I need to go" I said in a soft voice, a groan was heard. I reached for my phone and turned on the alarm.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

"Snooze… Press the snooze" He mumbled, he brought me closer as I was crimson red. I wanted to kick him but I also didn't want to go, I felt safe in his arms. 'Feeling safe in a stranger's arms, yeah that's messed up'

"Only if you let me go" I said, he lifted his arm and I got out of bed and headed towards my new bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"What a weird guy, he didn't even react when he saw me" I said to myself "But I also am weird, I let him sleep with me and I didn't want to go!" I blushed and buried my face in hands.

"I such an idiot!" I exclaimed loudly, I slammed my hand on my mouth when I realized he was still here. I took a shower and when I was finished I froze while thinking of something. I dried myself and wrapped the towel around my body. I placed my hand on the door knob and froze a second time, my thought coming back 'What if he saw me in a towel, oh my god! I can't go in my room, what if he's still there! I'm stuck here! Unless…'

I opened the door a little and peeked out. 'The cost is clear' I started walking towards my room like a ninja making sure he wasn't there. I opened the door of my room to see if he was there and he wasn't. I let out a small sigh and changed in peace. I walked in the kitchen and I saw him, he was eating my cake. The cake I reserved. The only food in this house. My breakfast. I wanted to kick him but I managed to make that idea disappear. I calmed down

"Could you please leave?" I asked politely, he looked at me and nodded.

"Only if you answer 3 questions." He said, 'If that can make him leave'

"Kay" I said, I sat on the chair and looked at him in the eyes.

"How did you know you could trust me?" He asked

"Actually I didn't know I could trust you, I was just too tired to do anything and when I'm tired I do and say weird things" I answered, he snorted

"But now that you aren't tired, how can you trust me, maybe I'm a killer of something like that" He said

"Yeah, cause everybody knows that a guy with pink hair who is scared of a certain Erza is always the killer" I sarcastically said,

"It's salmon! And you've got a point" He said, "Okay, now last question before I leave, what's your name?"

"It's Lollipop Marshmallow." I answered, "No it's Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia"

He grinned and walked towards the window. 'What is he doing?!' He opened the window and went through.

"There is a door!" I shouted while pointing the door. He just looked at me, grinned again and walked towards his house. 'What a weird boy, WAIT! I STILL DON'T KNOW HIS NAME! AND I LET HIM KNOW MINE! I ALSO LET HIM EAT MY CAKE AND I LET HIM KNOW OTHER THINGS ABOUT ME! HE'S STILL A STRANGER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?'

* * *

I took my purse and opened the door, I was about to step outside but I remembered. The window. I closed it and stepped outside. I locked the door and started walking in direction of the mall. I bought clothes, food, decors and school supplies, I also took something to eat.

I called a taxi and sadly it was Gary, again. I entered the taxi and forced a smile.

"Hey!" I said in a fake happy tone, he looked at me with a bored expression and sighed.

"Nice to see you too Gary" I mumbled, we didn't talk but this time it wasn't because he didn't want to talk it was because he talked too much. Yes, Gary talked too much.

 _The awkward conversation_

" _Gary, can I ask you something?"_

" _Yeah. I don't care."_

" _Why are you grumpy"_

" _Well, it's because I was watching something then you called and here I am"_

" _I'm sorry"_

" _No you aren't"_

" _What were you watching?"_

" _Porn- I mean Kung fu Panda"_

" _Dude it's too late, I know you were watching Porno."_

"…"

"…"

We arrived and I paid him, I made sure I didn't touch his hands cause… you know…

"Thanks for the ride" I said, he nodded and started driving. I took my things and entered my house. I dropped the bags of clothes and of school supplies on the floor. I took the bag of decors and placed it on the couch, the bag of food on the kitchen table. I starting placing the food in the fridge, the school supplies in my meme school bag. It's a bag with drawings like the poker face meme, the confession bear meme, the fuck yeah meme, the rage meme, the bitch please meme and others on it. I took the clothes and started placing them in my drawers and my closet. I left the decors on the couch.I walked to the kitchen and saw a blue cat. 'Blue?

"I bet it's Pinkie's cat" I said to myself. I gently took the cat and walked to the door. I opened it while holding the cat. I closed it and started walking towards his house but I suddenly stopped. 'Waaaait a minuuuute, which is his house, left one or right one? I'm gonna choose right' I started walking in direction of the right house. I knocked and he opened the door. 'It was right'

"Hey!" He said, I handed him the cat.

"You found your keys?" I asked, he took cat and placed the cat on the floor. It started running around.

"Actually, no, I used the window" he said before smiling sheepishly.

"Why didn't you use the window, yesterday?" I asked, he looked at me with big eyes.

"You didn't think of that, did you" I said, he laughed nervously.

"Anyway, thank you for bringing Happy!" He said, I smiled at him.

"But how did you know it was my cat?" He asked

"The cat's blue and your hair's pink-I mean salmon, it was as simple as 1 + 1" I answered, he simply smiled.

"See ya!" I said before walking towards my house. 'WAIT ! I still don't know his name!' I stepped in the house and went on the Internet. I went on Netflix and started watching some shows until I fell asleep.

* * *

 **YO! So what did you think? Did you like it?**

 **Anyway I have a question for you guys, In this story Natsu is the popular boy and when there is a popular boy there's a popular girl. I was thinking of making Lisanna the popular girl. So the question is, do you want her to be a bitch or the nice Lisanna? (Personally I want her to be the nice one but I'm letting you guys choose).**

 **Oh and Gary is NOT Gray. Gary and Gray are completely different. Gary is Gary and Gray is Gray.**

 **-FuckingAwesome123-**


	3. That bitch

_Previously on My … Neighbor?_

" _See ya!" I said before walking towards my house. 'WAIT ! I still don't know his name!' I stepped in the house and went on the Internet. I went on Netflix and started watching some shows until I fell asleep._

* * *

Lucy's POV

I woke up at the sound of birds chirping or was it at the sound of a bloody scream?

'I recognize that voice'

"Hello? Neighbor, is that you?" I asked, suddenly he came running towards me and hide behind my back.

"Luuuuucyyyyy! Protect me, please!" He whined, I was about to ask what was he doing here, again. But I saw someone or should I say something (I'm unsure) terrifying.

"Is this the devil?" I asked to nobody in particular while looking at it (I'm gonna go with it). It was holding a sword stained with… HOLY SHIT! IT WAS STAINED WITH BLOOD! FUCKING BLOOD! The 'thing' had a scary – no, horrifying look on its face, I wanted to scream but nothing came out. I wanted to run but my body didn't move. All I could do was look at it. I was frozen in fear.

" . ." It said in a deadly yet feminine voice (So I guess it's a she). She walked towards me, I couldn't completely see her face because it was dark. Oh, didn't I mention it was 2 IN THE FUCKING MORNING! Weirdly, I wasn't tired, probably because I was scared to death.

" I-I didn't know it w-was y-your c-c-cake" My neighbor said in a shaky voice as I realized I could turn on the lights and see who was the one scaring my neighbor and me. I gathered all my courage and to turn them on and I finally saw who it was. It was Erza Scarlet.

"Erza.. Scarlet" I mumbled, Erza dropped her sword and stopped looking all scary and stuff.

"The unknown lady who was too happy it was inhuman…" She mumbled, 'I knew I was too happy! I knew it!' My neighbor looked at us and confusion was written all over his face. He was now standing beside me, not showing any signs of scariness.

"Wait.. You guys know each other" He asked.

"Kinda" Erza and I replied at the same time. I smiled at her and she returned the smile. I was no longer scared of her, meaning : I was tired. Weird mode: Activated. I let a small yawn escape from my mouth and headed towards my comfy bed.

"G'night Pinkie!" I said

"It's salmon!" He replied

"Pretty sure it's pink" I said

"Argh! I hope you have nightmares, Blondie" He said

"Thanks Pinkie!" I said "G'night Erza!"

"G'night.." She said

"Uknown lady who looked too happy it was inhuman" I completed for her with a smirk, Erza mumbled a quick 'sorry' before dragging my neighbor and leaving. And just like that I fell asleep thinking about how crazy that was.

* * *

I woke up a second time at the sound of birds chirping or was it at the feeling of cold water being dumped all over my body? I jolted out of my bed ready to kill the motherfucker who did this.

"IMMA KILL YOU, MOTHERF-" I began but who I saw made me shut up. There was a naked teen between my neighbor and his cat and they were starring at me. 'What the actual fuck?'

"Umm, I don't want a strip-teaser as a welcome gift. A simple pie would have done it" I said to my neighbor who started laughing at my weird comment. The strip-teaser panicked and started looking for his clothes.

"Luce, this is Gray my friend and he's not a strip-teaser" He said between laughs "He just has this weird stripping habit"

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you Gray the stripper" I said

"Tsk. Nice to meet you too Lucy Ashley Heartfillia" He said before smirking.

"How do you know my middle name? Are you a stalker or something?" I asked. He was about to say something but my neighbor cut him off.

"Damn. Stripping is one thing but stalking girls…" He said,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FLAME BRAIN?"

"OH OH OH! YOU WANNA GO ICE PRINCESS?"

They began to fight while I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. As I washed myself, I felt the tiredness go away. 'There's Gray Fullbuster and my neighbor in my house. Why does this happen to me?! Is it what they call karma?' I started to dry myself as I began to think of everything I did wrong. I wrapped my towel around me and it hit me ; I forgot to bring my clothes. I opened the door a little to check if there was anybody. 'The cost is clear' I walked to my room and opened the door a little. I didn't see any boys and sighed in relief. I entered my room and I was about to take off my towel when Gray started talking.

"Um… Lucy, we're still here" Gray said, I blushed and ordered them to go away. They left and I quickly choose an outfit to wear. When I was dressed, I called Gray and my neighbor to come to the kitchen. They sat and I did the same.

"Nobody's leaving until you explain what are you doing here." I said with a little blush.

"Flame brain wanted to introduce you to me" Gray said " At first, I didn't want to because it was a Saturday morning. But when he said you had Häagen dazs ice cream, I had to come."

"But you already knew me" I said, he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, while you were sleeping this idiot here and I read your book, well he just flipped the pages. There was your full name in there" He confessed, I looked at him in disbelief. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment. I wanted to scream, kick them and cry because I was embarrassed but all I did was point the door. Gray was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Please go" I demanded, Gray and my neighbor stood up.

"Sorry. I thought your book was really good" Gray said before leaving.

"Sorry Luce, see ya!" my neighbor said before using the window to leave. 'Those idiots! Argh!'

* * *

"Done!" I exclaimed while admiring my work. I just finished decorating my house and I was pretty proud of myself. The colors of the decors were blue, white and gray. All that was left to do was painting on the wall. I wanted paint the wall blue with white, pink and gray round spots. But that was in the living room and kitchen. My room with decorated with pink, red and black things. I wanted to paint it in pink with my name written in black. The bathroom had small decors and I wanted to paint it in pale green. 'Maybe I should invite them over… WHAT ARE THINKING LUCY? And even if I wanted to invite them I have nothing fun to do…'

"Anyway! Time to plug in the TV!" I said before plugging the TV. While I was plugging it I saw something.

"What's this" I mumbled, I took it and saw it was an Xbox.

"What?" I said, there was a note on it. _A welcome gift from : the landlady_ 'I'll have to thank her next time I see her'. Yes, these houses are like apartments. I smiled and then I saw another box. There was games and controllers in it! 'I am so happy right now! This means I can invite them'

I walked to my neighbor's house and knocked at the door. He opened it.

"Oh hey Luce!"

"Hey! I wanted to invite you and your friend over. As a sorry gift for being rude." I said, he nodded .

"ICE PRICK GET YOUR ASS HERE" He shouted, Gray came with only his underwear on and an angry face.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY BASTARD!" He shouted, Gray was about to punch him in the face but stopped midway. 'I think he saw me'

"Oh hey Lucy! What's up?" Gray said.

"She's inviting us and put on some clothes, pervert." My neighbor said, Gray looked at himself and started searching for his clothes. When he finally find his garments, we headed to my house. We entered by the door, except for my neighbor and they sat on the couch.

"I like what you've done with the place" Gray said

"Yeah!" My neighbor said,

"Thanks! Now all that's left to do is painting the walls." I said

"Tell me if you need help! I'll come right away!" My neighbor said

"Me too!" Gray said, I smiled.

"Okay, anyway, do you want something to drink?" I asked before heading to the kitchen.

"Hmm cold water with ice cubes in it, please" Gray said, I nodded and took a glasses. Filled it with cold water and placed two ice cubes in it.

"I'll take a glass of hot sauce please" My neighbor said, 'Is this a joke or something'

"No it's not a joke" My neighbor added, 'Is he a mind reader?'. I took a glass and filled it with hot sauce before handing it to my neighbor. I took Gray's drink and gave it to him.

"So… Do you know how to connect an Xbox to a TV?" I asked, They nodded and I smiled. I took out the boxes and placed them in front of the TV.

"Then let's get to work!" I exclaimed before reading the instruction manual **[1]** out loud. When we finished connecting it, we began to look at all the games.

There was :

Grimoire Heart **[2]**

Just dance 1, 2, 3 and 4

Assassin's creed

GTA 5

Truth or Dare **[3]**

Naruto **[4]** and more…

"I vote for … Grimoire Heart" I said, Gray looked at me in disbelief.

"I thought you would choose Just Dance or Truth or Dare" He said " Anyway I vote for Assassin's creed"

"I vote for GTA 5" My neighbor said, Gray sighed.

"Rock, paper, scissors? " I suggested, they nodded.

"Rock paper scissors!" We shouted, my neighbor did rock and so did I, while Gray did scissors.

"Rock paper scissors!" My neighbor and I shouted, he did a rock and I did paper. I smiled and took the cd out of its box before placing it in the disk drive. I sat on the couch, between Gray and my neighbor.

"I don't think we should play this game" Gray said, My neighbor and I looked at him and my neighbor smirked.

"Why's that?" I asked,

"Don't tell me that you're scared, ice princess" My neighbor said, I looked at him in confusion. 'Why would he be scared'

"Why you…" Gray began but then I creepy sound was heard. 'What the hell?'

"What was that?" I asked, Gray pointed the TV. ' Oh my god' There was a scary little girl with pink hair starring at us.

" _Put on your 3D_ **[5]** _glasses…"_ She said, 'What 3D glasses? Why is this so creepy'

"Found them!" My neighbor exclaimed, he gave me two pairs of glasses and I gave one to Gray.

"Why is this so scary" I asked before putting on the glasses.

"Wait, you don't know?" Gray said "Grimoire heart is the most terrifying horror game"

"WHAT?!" I shouted, my neighbor began to laugh.

"I don't think I want to play this anymore" I said, I click on the exit game button. The girl on the screen giggled in a scary way and gave me a smile, a creepy, terrorizing smile. She was looking at ME! Not at Gray, not at my neighbor. AT ME! Bruh, she was like Mona Lisa.

 _"There's no turning b-back, Lucy…"_ She said before fading away.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW DID SHE KNOW MY NAME?" I yelled "WHY IS SHE FADING AWAY!" My neighbor began to laugh is heart out while Gray was shivering.

"You're name as been saved in this game" my neighbor said, 'How- The landlady.'

" _How many players are you?"_ Another girl asked, she had black long hair. The screen showed a skull with 1 written on it, another one with 2 written on it, another one with 3 written on it and the last one with 4 written on it. My neighbor clicked on the third one.

After that the screen showed knives with easy, medium and extreme written on them.

"EASY! CLICK ON EASY!" I shouted before my neighbor could click on extreme. He clicked on easy but nothing happened. The girl smirked.

" _Oh. You want to go with easy… How about we change that to extreme_ …" She said before choosing extreme.

"That bitch" Gray said.

" _Please enter your names, assholes except for Lucy."_ She said, Gray wrote his name and so did my neighbor.

" _Let the game begin"_ She said, 'So his name is Natsu huh,'

 **Aloha! *sorry for the long update, it's just that there was no WiFi in my house for like 1 week or more. When I learned I couldn't go on internet anymore I single tear rolled down my cheek. IT WAS HELL! I WAS BORED TO DEATH! MY FRIENDS WERE GONE (they are not dead…) AND MY SIBLINGS WERE BORING AS SHIT. THEN I WENT TO THE DRAMA CAFÉ (it doesn't really exist, it's like Karma Café… fuck it) AND DUDE, THEY SERVED ME THE EFFIN' SPECIAL : A PLATE FULL OF STRESS AND A BUFFET OF FUCKING DRAMA THAT I SHARED WITH MY BRO ('cause that's just how nice I am) ! GUESS WHAT, MY BROTHER HAD A FUCKING DIARRHEA OF TEARS AFTER THAT! THEN BACK TO BORING TOWN WITH NO WI-FUCKING-FI. ARGH! THANK THE STARS IT'S OVER!... Forget about it… Back to the … fuck it.***

 **She finally knows Natsu's name ! I was getting tired of writing 'my neighbor' every single time it was Natsu. I also thought of Minerva being the bitch but I like her now that she's** **SPOILERS!** **-SPOILERS- nice… So tell me who it should be! Anyway! This is a long chapter don't you think? Review if you want, all I want to say is thank you for reading it means a lot.**

 **[1] I don't know if there's an instructions manual for an Xbox so yeah.**

 **[2] Grimoire heart is invented.**

 **[3] I think Truth or Dare on Xbox doesn't exist, if it does well.. I didn't know.**

 **[4] There's a Naruto game but I don't know if it's on Xbox.**

 **[5] Yes there's 3D glasses for the Grimoire heart game and if you don't like horror stories, skip them in the next chapter. They will be in bold.**

 **[6] I don't own an Xbox. Yes, I know I should get information on google but I am too lazy to do it. xD LONG LIVE LAZY ASSES!**

 **Thanks again for reading! = ]**

 **-FuckingAwesome123-**


	4. Cana Alberona is high?

_*****WARNING!**_ _ **HORROR STORIES! For those who do not like them, they will be in BOLD. You can skip them.*****_

* * *

 _ **A special thank you to a Guest who read my story and reviewed!**_

 _ **Guest :**_ _ **I just started to read your story and it's seriously the bomb. I hope that you will continue it and hopefully not get writers block. Thank you so much for writing this it was really awesome. Keep on being super cool and keep on writing.**_

 _ **My reply: OMFG! Thank you so much! YOU MY FRIEND, JUST MADE MY DAY! You see, you my friend, you're Fucking Awesome (just like me)! GAAH! I JUST WANT TO HUG YOU! I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY AND I REALLY HOPE I WILL NOT GET A WRITER'S BLOCK CAUSE THAT WOULD SUCK! IMMA STAY COOL AND SO ARE YOU AND IMMA CONTINUE WRITING! I WANT TO HUG YOU!**_

 _ **Special thanks to everybody else!**_

 _ **Thank you my dear friend REDPANDAZ18!**_ _ **Your reviews on my chapters made me smile! Heck, they made me dance! I was so happy to see that you appreciated it! If I had the super power to come out of your screen instead of the super power of predicting the future (xD)I WOULD GIVE YOU A FREAKING BEAR HUG! STAY FUCKING AWESOME!**_

 _ **Thank you MITCHYTHEBRAVESHADOWHUNTRESS! Thanks! I'm really glad to see that you loved it! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! Stay brave (you'll get it on day or an other)! **_

_**Thank you XXYOSHIXANIMEXX! Thanks! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING ON MY OTHER STORY AND THIS ONE! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**_

 _ **Thanks to all the guests!**_ _ **You guys made me smile, a lot. A LOT! SO MUCH IT WAS BEGINNING TO BE ILLEGAL!**_

 _ **Thank you EXTREME399!**_ _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!**_

 _ **And last, but not least: M7RWE3 !**_ _ **Thank you for your review! I'm really glad to see that you liked it! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**_

 _ **THANK YOU AT EVERYBODY THAT I HAVEN'T MENTIONED (sorry if I didn't but I don't think it didn't…. ANYWAY!) FOR READING THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL! I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT! (Haha! You thought I was going to sing I really like you by Carly Rae Jepson. Guess what, I ain't gonna do it! Unless you**_ _ **want me to-**_ _ **woah! I just did I lyric thingy without knowing it!)**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter!**_

– _ **FuckingAwesome123-**_

* * *

 _Previously on my… Neighbor?_

" _Let the game begin" She said, 'So his name is Natsu huh,'_

* * *

..Lucy's POV..

"I don't get it, this is the most terrifying horror game in the whole wide world but it's rated E for everyone." I said while the game was loading.

"There's one thing you need to understand Lucy, this is one fucked up world" Gray said, he took a sip of his drink and looked at the screen. Suddenly a hand covered in whipped cream slapped Gray in the face.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER, IMMA KILL YOU!" Gray said through his gritted teeth. 'Oh no..'

"Okay, there's no need to kill each other. I'm sure it was just a friendly slap" I said, I mentally facepalmed when I realized what I said.

"A friendly slap, what the fuck?" Natsu said as he washed his hand.

"That's just stupid" Gray said as he washed his face. They came back as I tried to explain.

"Um.. uh.. What I mean by friendly slap is um.. uh.." I said "Oh look the game just finished loading! God bless America!"

" _First, you need to figure out this riddle. It's really easy and scary…"_ The woman said, the screen turned scarlet and letters appeared.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" I said, Natsu read the riddle and I shivered.

 **The riddle**

 **One night, I was visiting a friend of mine. I hadn't seen him in a long time. We had the following conversation:**

 **Friend: I like having you here.**

 **Me: Yeah, it's been good to see you again.**

 **Friend: Will you stay the night? You can sleep in the spare bedroom.**

 **Me: OK. Why not? It'll be easier than walking home.**

 **Friend: Kill some time here then. I like having company. It's so lonely here all on my own.**

 **Me: Yeah, living alone can be tough.**

 **Friend: You look exhausted. You should probably go straight to bed and get some rest.**

 **Me: I guess I am feeling tired.**

 **Friend: In the morning, I'll have a lot of things to take care of. Sweet dreams.**

 **Me: OK. See you in the morning.**

 **Friend: Your bed is already made. It's the first bedroom on the right. Just go to sleep.**

 **Me: Goodnight.**

 **Friend: Sleep tight.**

 **I waited until he went in his room, I went in the bathroom and locked myself in it opened and the window and left without looking back.**

" _You have multiply choices, we eased it for you"_ The black haired woman said, there was a choice a, b, c and d, but d is other , meaning you had to write the answer. 'Think Lucy, think!'

"This is not easy at all! Let's just choose a" Natsu said, I looked at the screen in fear. 'I'm not going to sleep at night, that's for sure.' I looked at Gray, he was sweating bullets. 'How is it possible to sweat that much?' I took a towel and handed it to him. He thanked me and I looked at Natsu. He was completely fine, he was smiling. THAT'S RIGHT, THIS GUY WAS SMILING, I EVEN DOUBLE CHECKED! Then it hit me: I Will Kill You In Your Sleep! I took the controller out of Natsu hand before he could choose a and wrote the answer.

" _Correct."_ The pink haired girl said. I smiled and Natsu did a cheer dance for while Gray was stripping. 'They sure are weird' I let out a small laugh and stood up to make me a cup of hot chocolate but the sound I heard made freeze on my tracks. It was a weird creepy sound. Natsu stopped dancing, Gray stopped stripping and the cat stopped doing whatever he was do- wait, there was a cat! 'Natsu's cat?! When? How? Whaaat?' I shrugged it off and looked at the TV.

" _You are going nowhere Lucy…. Just because of that, we're changing extreme to the mode DANGEROUS!"_ The pink haired girl said before fading away.

"OH C'MON!" Gray shouted, I lost it.

"FUCK THIS SHIT! I'm going to close the TV" I said, I took the remote and pushed the off button. Nothing happened. NOTHING HAPPENED.

" _Well, that's too bad… Cause of that, we're gonna to change it to extremely dangerous"_ The pink haired girl said, except this time she didn't fade away.

"Flame brain, your awfully quiet. Usually, you're the most loud person in a room. Could it be that you're scared?" Gray asked

"THIS IS SCARIER THAN ERZA! WHO THE FUCK WOULDN'T BE SCARED?!" Natsu said as he pointed the screen. 'Wasn't he smiling?'

 _Flashback (Lucy's memories)_

 _What I saw shocked me. It was a pink haired man_

No, not that.

" _So you're the kind of guy who just sleeps half naked in someone else's house because you forgot your keys?"_

Haha! No.

" _THIS IS SCARIER THAN ERZA! WHO THE FUCK WOULDN'T BE SCARED?!"_

Wait go back..

 _He was completely fine, he was smiling._

 _End of flashback._

I recalled the moment and saw a Natsu sweating and shaking. 'HOW DID I NOT SEE THAT' My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Once upon a time there was a family who was rich. They had a baby, it was a girl. They were a happy family. But one day, the mother died of illness. The father turned cold and started to focus more on his work then his daughter. The daughter grew up and she looked exactly like her mother. Her father turned more cold, one day, the girl ran away. She thought her father wouldn't remark her absence and she eventually found a place. It was a nice place. She even slept with her neighbor! Then her friend said 'ATTA GIRL!' " A voice said, 'This is awfully familiar'

"This is one shitty story" Natsu said,

"Who's talking?" I asked, I recalled the small story and voice. 'So familiar'

"The characters in the game" Gray answered

"It wasn't coming from the game, someone else is in this house, Idiot" Natsu said

"WHAT DID YOU SAY DUMBASS?" Gray shouted

"YOU WANNA GO ICE PRICK?" Natsu said " Wait.. It smells like beer and Jack Daniel's" Only one name came to my mind, my long time friend –Cana Alberona-

"Cana?" I asked, I heard snickers and hiccups.

"CANA CLIVE ALBERONA WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled, Cana came out of her hiding spot.

"Wow she's loud" I heard Natsu say.

"LUCY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE CLIVE!" She yelled back

"This other chick is loud too" I heard Gray say.

"Clive? Do you know Gildarts Clive?" Natsu asked

"Yes she does, he's her father" I answered

"Luuucyyy! Don't tell them that!"

" _Shall we continue the game?"_ the black haired girl asked.

"You guys are playing Grimoire Heart? How did you get your hands on that, this game was banned after many persons committed suicide because of this game." Cana said, I looked at the TV in disbelief.

"WHY THE FUCK IS IT RATED E THEN ?" Natsu shouted,

"Because this is one fucked up world" Cana said

"Told ya." Gray said

"Anyway, I wanna play with you guys!" Cana said

"Mkay" I said, she sat between me Gray and offered me a beer.

"It's just how you like it" Cana said, I took the beer.

"Gracias" I said before taking a sip. Gray and Natsu looked at me with big eyes.

"What?" I asked, Gray shrugged but Natsu kept staring at me.

"So you're an alcoholic? When did you plan telling us that Lucy?" Natsu asked, Cana spitted her drink and laughed her heart out in company of Gray

"What? I'm not an alcoholic! I don't drink alcohol a lot! And this beer has only 1 % of alcohol in it. I swear." I said

"Ok, but you don't have the legal age to drink." Gray said

"It's only 1% Gray, 1%" I said " And we all know that everybody here got drunk at least one time"

"How do you know she doesn't have the legal age to drink?' Cana asked, ' Now that I think about it, he did he know I didn't have the legal age to drink'

"She doesn't look like she's 18" Gray said,

"Can we just continue the game!" Natsu said

" _Finally, ok this one is hard. You will have to kill a 100 monsters and every time you kill a monster, a scary image, a horror story or a scary image and a horror story will pop up you have to read the story out loud if it's a story or you won't be able to kill other monsters. And if you do not finish killing all the monsters in 5 minutes. You will know real fear…"_ The black haired woman said .

"Which mode is this?" Cana asked

"Extremely Dangerous" Natsu answered

"Oh god, we're all going to die in fear" Cana said

"C-cana, d-don't b-be l-like t-that w-we w-will k-kill a-all t-those m-monsters in 5 m-minutes o-or l-less . I b-believe in us." I stuttered, the idea of scary horror stories and scary images scared me.

" _You start in 3, 2 , 1 GO!"_ The black haired woman said.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu shouted,

* * *

We had killed 90 monsters and I knew I wouldn't sleep for days. The stories were horrifying and I couldn't get the images out of my head. I was hugging Cana and Cana was hugging me.

"Help us! We don't have much time left!" Gray said, My eyebrow twitched at his comment.

"I'll let you know that we killed 70 monsters while you two were hugging each other saying that it looked exactly like Erza." I said, the screen turned black as I finished my sentence.

" _Too bad, you didn't kill all of them in 5 minutes. Here is your punishment"_ Raetlu said, (while we were playing we learned that her name was Raetlu.) I closed my eyes thinking that it would be a terrorizing picture.

" _Horror stories that will give you nighmares. Read them_." She said, I looked at the screen and letters started to appear.

" _Lucy, you have to read the first one out loud"_ Raetlu said, 'Oh god'.

" **Three years ago there was a house in the woods that nobody went into.** **  
** **One day, my friends and I decide we'd do photography shots of the house. They wanted to go in and I knew what was good for me so, I didn't go on the lawn. If i wanted good pictures, I'd zoom into the house and not even step on a blade of grass that belonged to that house.**

 **So Kevin Case said, "Casu come on, it's just an old house that's been abandoned for years." Mind you, this house has been around since the early 1800s and housed crazy people who practiced magic. Not the good stuff, the bad and deadly stuff.** **  
** **I wasn't gonna get killed over an art assignment, so i stayed off the house property while they browsed all inside. I told Kevin, "Dude, this is just an art assignment. I'm not getting hurt over a class project. You can go in but when you can't sleep at night, don't call me or come to my house."** **  
** **He looked at me over the rim of his glasses and walked into the house with his camera strapped onto his shoulder.** **  
** **He said, "I'll be out in a few. Don't get scared now." He laughed, i adjusted my jacket and scarf. I looked around a few times and saw nothing but tall, haunted looking trees. They all seemed to have had an aura of a human being looming over those who crept into the house.**

 **Two hours went by, Kevin, Mark, Lesley, and Brennon burst out of the house screaming for their lives.** **  
** **Lesley shouted at the top of her lungs, "There's a demon in the house!"** **  
** **As i looked over my shoulder as i ran to the car, there was a dark musky flare of wind flying toward the car. It shrieked and reeked of death and agony.** **  
** **I'm an intuitionist from birth (intuition coaches were in my life for twenty years). I helped people get better at mental creativity and helped people solve problems and assisted them with recognizing their intuition when it came to them.**

 **We tried to drive the car off of the street into the public, but something popped all of the tires of the Cadillac.** **  
** **As everyone leaped out of the car, the demon swirled all around them going in and out of them causing them pain. When it looked at me with its red and beady eyes (death in there) it screamed and tried to go away. I recited a prayer and it crumbled away into dusts.**

 **As we went through the photos in the dark room, there was more than one demon in the house. It was a house full of demons. My friends had demons stuck to them. I had to get someone to remove them so they wouldn't suffer anymore.** **  
** **The end.** **"** I said, I looked at everybody else. They weren't moving at all.

"I think I will go home" Gray said as he got up, Cana grabbed his arm making him stop.

"It's too dangerous…" She whispered, Natsu and I nodded and Gray sat.

" _Natsu, you have to read the second one out loud"_ Yderem said (we also learned that the pink haired girl's name is Yderem). Letters started to appear one by one and Natsu started reading.

" **Light switch:**

 **There was once a woman, Lucy. She was lazy and greedy and kept everything to herself. One night she stayed in her home just so that she could watch t.v Sitting there with delicious popcorn and a warm soft blanket. She sat there throughout the night watching the news. The news reporter had claimed that there was a mental and psychotic woman on the loose which had escaped a mental asylum and is now being searched for. The reporter also said that it's best to keep all of your openings locked up tight. The crazy woman is said to be obsessed with light switches and will always go over to a home with the light on. The greedy woman didn't seem to care. After all she always relies on her luck. The next afternoon her neighbour came knocking at her door. The woman opened the door then yelled "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The neighbour then claimed that the light switch was being turned on and off down in her basement. The woman went to check but saw nothing so the neighbour thought she was imagining things and left. Each day the neighbour would come over and complain about her light switch being turned on and then off when one day the woman had enough. The greedy woman said "I'LL GO DOWN TO THE BASEMENT AGAIN AND PROVE THAT THERE IS NO PROBLEM WITH THE LIGHT" The woman then stormed downstairs. But this time instead of seeing nothing. She saw an old woman with grey hair and a brown torn rag. Using her bony fingers to turn on and off the light. "I have a light switch" She whispered** **He said, they were all looking at me."**

"Ok just because it said Lucy. Doesn't mean it's me." I said, there was a moment of silence.

"This story gave me the chills" Cana said, Natsu nodded.

" _Cana, you read the third one"_ Yderem and Raetlu said at the same time. 'Creepy' The letters appeared and Cana was shaking.

" **The clown statue:**

 **There was once a family of 4. A mother, father and two kids. Once day the parents decided to go to a fancy restaurant together without the kids. So they called a babysitter. The babysitter arrived a few minutes later. "You may take anything from the fridge but please use the t.v in the kids room since they have been getting nightmares about a clown statue" The father said. The babysitter agreed, the mother gave her their number then they took off. It was around 9:00 pm and the kids were fast asleep. The babysitter noticed that in the corner was a rather...Disturbing clown statue. It seemed to be staring straight at her. Every time she tried to stare and just focus on the t.v she would feel a slight movement from the statue. She then had enough and went downstairs to call the parents. The father picked up. "Can I please use the t.v downstairs? The kids are fast asleep" Said the babysitter. The father agreed but asked for her reason. The babysitter explained to him about how the clown statue was disturbing her and she felt really uncomfortable and that's probably why the kids have been getting nightmares. Suddenly, there was a pause on the phone. A few seconds later the father said in a panic tone "Listen, I want you to GET THE KIDS OUT OF THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW and call the police!" The babysitter was confused and questioned the reason. The father replied "We don't have a clown statue". The babysitter began freaking out, she grabbed the kids and the phone then tipped out of the house. She looked up at the window outside with the crying kids. The babysitter saw a horrifying face staring at them through the curtains then the curtain shut. A few minutes past and the police finally arrived. They raced up the stairs and came back with a midget man who was in a clown costume and makeup. They claimed that he was a mental serial killer who was had been stalking that family for weeks. He had been living in their attic and only lurking around the house at night. Watching the kids sleep. The police had also found a pocket nice inside of his costume** **" Cana said and the power went out.**

"Well that's just great!" Gray said, Natsu stood up and so did I.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IT'S TOO CREEPY, I'M OUT" He shouted before opening the window. When he opened the window a cat came in.

" _Gray it's your turn to read the last one"_ Raetlu said, I looked at the TV in horror.

"If the power is out, the TV isn't supposed to be working." I said, Cana, Natsu and Gray slowly turned their head to face me.

"Then why is it working?" Gray asked, I quickly unplugged the TV.

" _IT'S NOT OV-"_ The girls screamed before the screen went black. I took my phone out of my pocket on clicked on the flashlight app. Then I searched for some candles and matches. I came back with them and we lighted up the candles.

"That's better." I said, Cana poked my shoulder and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed, she grinned sheepishly and giggled. Cana doesn't giggle, she laughs, chuckles and snorts but she doesn't giggle.

"Can I sleep over?"

"Sure"

"Can I borrow some pajamas?"

"Sure"

"Can I drink some beer before going to bed?"

"Sure."

"Can I live here with you?"

"Su- Wait what?"

"Please, please, please, please, please" Pleaded Cana, I sighed and nodded. I glanced at the current room we were in and I didn't see Natsu nor Gray.

"Cana, did you see the boys?" I asked her, she shook her head and I panicked a little. 'What if they got kidnapped by the guy in the story!?' I snorted at my ridiculous thought 'I've got one heck of an imagination'

"Maybe they went home" I said, Cana took out a bottle from god knows where and chugged it. I sighed and walked to the kitchen. Suddenly, the power went back on and the boys also appeared.

"YAY! NOW THE PONIES AND UNICORNS CAN HAVE A RAINBOW TEA PARTY WITH THE GRIM REAPER!" Cana yelled, 'Yep, she's drunk or high'

"Is she high?" Gray asked, I sighed not taking my eyes off of Cana who was apparently making out with a unicorn. It was so weird to see her make out with air. So weird.

"Dude, I don't know" I said "Anyway where were you two"

"We were searching for flashlights."

"Kay"

"Luce.." Natsu said, I looked at him and slightly tilted my head.

"Yeah"

"Can we sleep over?" I looked at Gray and Natsu and sighed.

"Sure, who's sleeping where?" I asked, " I have one room for you two, do you want to sleep in the same bed?"

"Sorry but I don't sleep with dickheads" Natsu said

"And I don't sleep with assholes" Gray said

"Your ass must be jealous from all the shit that's coming from your mouth"

"Dumbass"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, ICE PRINCESS?"

"DO YOU WANNA GO?" The fight began as I dragged Cana to my room. I gave her my pajamas and told her to stay in bed. I came back in the kitchen and everything was a mess. I lost it.

"YOU ARE GOING TO CLEAN EVERYTHING UP IN LESS THEN 8 FUCKING MINUTES OR YOUR LIVES END TODAY MOTHERFUCKERS" I yelled, they quickly started cleaning without saying a word.

7 minutes later the place was spotless. Clean. I smiled and looked at Natsu and  
Gray.

"Good job, good job. You two are going to sleep the guest's room" I said

"What about our clothes?" Gray asked, 'I didn't think of that'

"I think I have guy clothes that you could borrow." I said,

"Why do you have guy clothes"

"They're more comfy" I said "I'll go get them, you stay right here"

"Aye!" They said, I went in my room and began to search for those clothes.

Gray's POV

I looked at my phone and my eyes widen.

"Dude! It's 4 AM!" I said to flame brain.

"Yeah and?" He said 'Did he forgot?!'

"We have school tomorrow!"

"WHAT?!" He yelled as Lucy walked towards us.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"umm We have school tomorrow" I said, her eyes widen.

"I HAVE SCHOOL TOO AND I FORGOT!" Lucy yelled

"Good night! The clothes are in the room!" She said before going in her room. Flame brain and I headed to the guest's room. I took the clothes and changed in the bathroom. I came back and Fire freak was already asleep in the bed. I took a pillow and placed it on the floor. I lied down on the cold floor. 'Yes! It's cold!' I starred at the ceiling. 'Lucy sure is nice to let us stay in her house.'

"Gray… Is.. an.. ass…hole" Natsu said in his sleep.

"That bastard.." I said through my gritted teeth.

* * *

 **Sorry for this crappy (yet long, 13 pages with Microsoft word) chapter….**

 **Song you have to listen to : Jetta – I'd love to change the world Matstubs remix.**

 **AMV you have to see: Into the labyrinth AMV 60 fps.**

 **Yo weirdoes! Have you read my new story "YOU CAN TALK!?"? Yes? No? If you haven't I suggest you read it. It's funny and fun to read (I think). Did you see what I did with the character's names in the game Grimoire Heart? If ya did don't put it in the reviews please!**

 **Thank you for reading! Review if you want! Love ya!**

 **-FuckingAwesome123-**


	5. SHE KISSED YOU, ON THE LIPS?

_Little message for a guest who reviewed :_ WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS! I SAID TO **NOT PUT IT IN THE FUCKING REVIEWS**! I EVEN SAID PLEASE! WHY?! W-H-Y!?ARGH! **I'M SO PISSED RIGHT NOW**! YOU LIKE TO PISS OFF PEOPLE, DON'T YOU FUCKING DO?! Thanks for reading though :)

* * *

 _Previously on My… Neighbor?_

" _Gray… Is.. an.. ass…hole" Natsu said in his sleep._

" _That bastard.." I said through my gritted teeth._

* * *

Natsu's POV

I woke up and looked at my phone '8 O' clock! Shit!' I jolted out of bed and kicked Gray in the guts while he was sleeping. He grunted and opened his eyes.

"WHAT THE HECK" He yelled, I punched him in the face and headed to Lucy's room. I entered and shook Lucy to wake her up. She opened one eye, mumbled something and closed it. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and came out of bed. Weirdly, Cana was not in her room.

"DIBS ON THE BATHROOM!" Luce yelled before running to the bathroom. I ran after her but she entered the bathroom and locked it.

"Don't take too long!" I shouted

"Don't you live next door?" Luce said "Can't you go in your bathroom?"

I was about to tell her she was right and go but Gray appeared and pushed me to the ground.

"Ow…" I said

"DIBS ON NATSU'S BATHROOM" Gray yelled before going outside, in direction of my house. I stayed on the ground for a good amount of time.

"That asshole…" I muttered, Luce opened the door and she was already done. She was wearing her uniform and her hair was neat. 'How?!'

"When Gray yelled, I was in the shower. I took a 3 minutes shower and right after I quickly brushed my teeth. My uniform was in the bathroom and for my hair, I just combed it and putted it in a high ponytail." She explained, I got up and went in the bathroom. 'She sure is something'

-Lucy's POV-

I sprinted to the kitchen and saw Cana eating a donut. She was dressed in her uniform, her hair was wavy and not messy. She pointed the plate with a donut on it and a Starbucks cappuccino on the table.

"Thank… you…" I said "Wait? You're going to school too?"

"Yeah, my mom said I could go to Magnolia high if I could find a place" She said

"Cool! You came for Gildarts, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She nodded and I smiled.

"It's really good to see you again, Cana" I said, she smiled

"It's good to be here, Bunny Girl" She said with a smirk, I blushed.

"It was an accident!" I sighed and looked at the time, 8: 20. Natsu came in the kitchen dressed in his uniform followed by Gray. Except Gray didn't have his shirt on.

"Donuts!" Natsu exclaimed before taking donuts and stuffing them in his mouth while Gray took only one and grabbed a cup of Starbuck's coffee.

"Lucy, are you going to Magnolia high with me" Cana asked, 'Can't she see we're wearing the same uniform'

"Cana, we're wearing the same uniform, what do you think" I said, she grinned sheepishly.

"We're also going to Magnolia High!" Natsu said

"Yeah and we're going to be late if we don't hurry up." Gray said, he threw a bag at Natsu and Natsu caught it.

"Thanks Ice princess!" I grabbed my bag and we walked to school. When we arrived the school gates Gray and Natsu were surrounded by many students, mostly girls.

"Gaah! Natsu-sama!"

"Gray-sama, I love you!"

"Yo Gray! Wanna hang out!"

"Natsu-san! You're my hero"

Cana took my hand and we managed to get away from the big crowd.

"They're really popular" I said

"Yes they are" Cana and I turned around and looked at the person who talked. She was a small blue haired girl.

"My name's Levy"

"I'm Lucy, and the drunk girl beside me is Cana" I said as I pointed me then Cana. Cana placed an arm over my shoulder and chuckled.

"I'm not drunk!"

"You will be" I mumbled "Anyway! Nice to meet you, Levy"

"Nice to meet you too, Lucy and Cana" Levy said, Cana placed her other arm over Levy's shoulder and we started walking.

"Let's be best friends!" Cana said, we arrived to class and we talked till the teacher came in the room. Cana, Levy and I had only one class together. English. Well, we also had homeroom.

"We have a new student today, you can come in" Mr. Hiro said, a familiar black haired girl entered the room.

"Hello, my name is Ultear. Please take of me!" She said as she bowed. She looks like the girl in Grimoire Heart! Nah, they may look alike but they don't have the same name.' I looked at Cana and she was starring at Ultear. Cana looked at me and pointed Ultear. She mouthed 'It's her!' and I shook my head. Cana raised her hands in the air as if she was saying 'okay, don't believe me.'.

"You may ask her questions" Mr. Hiro said, a student raised his hand.

"Yes" Ultear said

"Which school did you go to?"

"Heart Grimoire" Cana looked at me and smirked while my mouth was wide open. I looked in disbelief at Ultear. Ultear looked at me and mouthed 'It's not over'. At this moment Natsu slammed the door open. 'What is he doing here!'

"CANA! LUCE! YDEREM IS IN THIS SCHOOL! SHE'S IN MY CLASS!" He yelled, he saw Ultear and is eyes widen. He pointed a finger at her.

"YOU!" He said, the class looked at us waiting for an explication.

"Natsu, let's not make a scene. This is all a misunderstanding. I'll talk to you at lunch, ok?" I calmly said, I looked at him.

"Bu-"

"No buts, you should go Natsu. If you stay you'll be in trouble." He groaned and walked away. The teacher cleared his throat and continued talking.

"Ultear, you can sit next to Yuri. Yuri raise your hand" He said, Yuri raised his hand and Ultear walked to the desk beside him. The desk behind me. 'Fuck.' Levy looked at me and saw that I was sweating bullets while Ultear was starring at my back. Levy gave me a 'What's going on look' and I just smiled. Like an idiot.

Several minutes later the bell rang. I hurried out of class in company of Cana. She had science while I had P.E. with you guessed it! Ultear Milkovich! How nice (note the sarcasm).

"Hey! I'm your teacher Mrs. Aquarius and I always like to do a little speech on the first day of school!" Mrs. Aquarius said, 'She looks nice!'

"Don't pretend to be someone else with me. Why? Because it doesn't matter what race you are..." She said as I looked at everybody in this room.

"What you're fan of…" She continued, Everybody was looking at each other with smiles on their face.

"Or what you sexual preference is…" She looked at every one of us.

"Because I…" 'That's one great speech!'

"Hate everybody no matter what and that's why, you don't need to pretend." She finished before showing us her middle finger. 'Spoke too soon'

"NOW DO 50 FIFTY PUSH-UPS BEFORE I GET MAD, BITCHES!" She yelled, 'What is this? Boot camp?' I began to do my push-ups and groaned. We had to do suicides **[1]** the rest of the period. The bell rang and everybody ran out of the gymnasium, not wanting to do any more exercises. I walked to my other class, Chemistry. I entered the class room and sat on one lab bench. I saw Natsu enter and waved at him. He saw me and grinned before sitting next to me. I could feel the glares from the girls in the lab.

"Luce, we are in big trouble." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Sure they look alike but maybe she's a model." I said, he frowned.

"You're no fun" I giggled and ruffled his hair that's surprisingly soft. His eyes widen.

"What? You're not going to tell me that you spent hours on your hair, right?" I asked, he rolled his eyes and the teacher came in.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Warrod. I will be your husband for the year." He said in a serious tone with a serious face. 'WTF?!' The room was dead silent.

"I'm kidding" He said before flashing us a smile. My jaw dropped.

"Let's do chemistry!" He exclaimed, some nodded while others were still shocked.

 **XXX**

"Well! That's it for today" Mr. Warrod said "Just one question : What's Juvia's favorite color?"

"…" Complete silence.

"It's gray!" He answered, 'I don't get it.' Mr. Warrod sighed and stood up.

"Class dismissed" He said, Natsu and I walked out of class.

"Mr. Warrod loves do joke.." I said, Natsu nodded and told me how Mr. Warrod was the co founder of this school and that he was a fighter before he started teaching. 'Cool!' I placed my things in my locker.

"You're so lucky!" Natsu said as he starred at my locker.

"Why?" I asked

"Your locker is at the end, far from the classes and where the teachers don't bother to look. It's also beside a vending machine!"

"Well, I guess I'm Lucky Lucy!" I said before flashing him a wide smile. His eyes opened wide and I saw a little bit of pink on his cheeks. 'Is he blushing?'

"Natsu, you can go place your things in your locker. I'll go in the cafeteria. I'll be sitting with Cana, okay?" I asked, he nodded and walked to his locker while I walked to the cafeteria. I entered the noisy place and paid for my lunch. I spotted Cana and sat with her, she was with Levy.

"Lucyyy! You're hot!" Cana said before giving me a bone crushing hug. I gently pushed her away and sighed.

"And you're drunk" I replied, I sat looked at Cana's bottle of _water_ and looked at Cana. I pointed the bottle.

"What's in there" I asked

"Water" She answered, if I hadn't known her for years, I would have believed her. I grabbed the bottle and took a sip while Levy looked at me with big eyes. 'Yep, it's alcohol'

"Liar" I said before giving her bottle back and eating my food. Levy giggled and Cana smiled sheepishly.

"So, Levy, do you like anyone?" I asked out of the blue, Levy blushed and shook her head.

"Liar #2" I mumbled with a small smirk

"Lucy and Cana!" I looked around trying to see the person who called Cana and I. My eyes landed on Gray who was waving at us. He talked with the people at his table and walked towards us. He sat next to Cana while Levy was starring at him with fish eyes.

"Have you two seen the new girls?" Gray asked, I nodded and Cana slammed her hands on the table.

"It's Yderem and Raetlu! What the fuck are we going to do?" She said, Levy slightly tilted head. 'Cute!'

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"Last night, Gray, Natsu, Cana and I played this game called Grimoire Heart. Do you know what it is?" I said, she nodded.

"How did you get that game?" She asked

"I don't know, the landlady gave it to me. Anyway, the characters in Grimoire Heart look exactly like Ultear and …"

"Meredy"

"Yeah, they look like Ultear and Meredy and they think it's them." I said

" Well, it's not stupid…" She replied, I rolled my eyes and started telling her about this was just a coincidence.

"Maybe they're game models" I said, at this moment Natsu ran towards me and sat down. He gave me a paper and smirked. I took the paper and read what was written on it.

 _Raetlu Yderem_

 _Ultear Meredy_

 _Grimoire Heart_

 _Heart Grimoire_

I starred at the paper trying to figure this out. I realized and my eyes enlarged.'Holy cow' I looked at everybody.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" I said as Cana drank her bottle of alcohol, Natsu ate my food, Gray stripped and Levy sighed.

"Obviously, we are going to hack, collect and ask." Levy said with a smirk.

"How?" Gray asked

"Gray, your clothes" Cana said, he cursed and picked up his pant and shirt while every girl was starring at him with hearts in their eyes (not literally).

"I know the perfect guys who can help us." She said while grabbing her phone. She dialed someone's number.

"Hey! I need your help… zero… please… no… thank you… MY NAME IS LEVY!" She hung up and smiled.

"The operation : G.H. will begin after school" She said, 'G.H.?'

"LEVY! I LOVE YOU!" Cana shouted, she hugged Levy and kissed her cheek.

"You kissed me!?" Levy said in disbelief.

"At least she didn't kiss you on the lips" I mumbled but the gang heard me loud and clear. Natsu dropped the sandwich he was holding, Levy's jaw dropped and Gray's eyes were wide open while Cana chuckled.

"SHE KISSED YOU, ON THE LIPS!?" Levy yelled automatically getting the attention of everybody in the cafeteria. 'How awkward'

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer (I forgot to write these xD ): (Sadly) I don't own Fairy Tail but do you know who does? HIRO MASHIMA DOES! HE'S SO AWESOME! I'M EVEN THINKING ABOUT CALLING HIM MASHIMA-SAMA!**_

 **Cana and Lucy! #YURI! I'm kidding, this story is NaLu.**

 **Do you have friends/siblings/relatives/parents/(insert whoever you want here) who say embarrassing things out loud, like Levy in this story? I do that.**

 **I'm thinking about writing another story where Future Natsu and Lucy are thrown in the present/past. (before the Tartaros arc.) They're totally badass and an item (bet you didn't see that one comin') . They decide to go to Fairy Tail and ask their nakama how can they go back in the future. Jaws are about to be dropped and feelings are about to appear. Just sayin' ;)**

 **I have a poll on my profile page. Check it out! Pwease!**

 **Thanks for the awesome reviews! Thank you for reading! It means a lot! Love you guys!**

 **XXX**

 **-FuckingAwesome123-**


	6. You gon' die today!

_Previously on My… Neighbor?_

" _SHE KISSED YOU, ON THE LIPS!?" Levy yelled automatically getting the attention of everybody in the cafeteria. 'How awkward'_

-Lucy's POV-

"NO!" I yelled back, Levy nodded and everybody else continued doing what they were doing. 'Thank god'

"Although, she almost licked Gray's butt." I said, Gray looked at Cana with a horrified expression.

"She did?" Gray asked

"I did?" Cana asked as I nodded.

"I'll explain" I said

 _Flashback_

 _I heard a crashing sound and looked in my room, I realized Cana wasn't there. I got up and started searching around. I found her in the guest's room, she was about to lick Gray's butt but I stopped her just in time. I dragged her out of the room and she made a weird noise. I placed her in bed and she fell asleep._

 _End of flashback_

"That's what happened." I said, "At that moment, Cana was still high."

"So that was the sound I heard…" Natsu said

"You are so weird" Levy said "Gray's a stripper, Natsu's weird and Cana drinks alcohol at school, almost licks butt... Lu-chan, you're the only normal one." 'Lu-chan?'

"Luce's a weirdo too!" Natsu shouted, Gray and Cana agreed.

"I mean, have you seen her tired?" Gray asked

"Have you, Lev?" Cana asked "She's a different person when she's tired."

"She's loud, more loud then usual "

"She's weird."

"Sometimes creepy."

"She's al -"

"SHE GETS IT, OKAY! I'M WEIRD!" I yelled. Luckily, the place was really noisy, meaning that the other students probably didn't hear me. Levy giggled while Gray, Cana and Natsu snickered.

"Lu-chan, it's ok to be weird" Levy said, "Everybody is weird here!"

"Lu-chan?" I asked. Levy smiled at me.

"Is it okay if I call you that?" She asked, I nodded and returned the smile.

"If you call me Lu-chan, I'll call you Levy-chan!" I exclaimed

"BG, why don't you call me Cana-chan!" Whined Cana, 'B…G?'

"Well, I've never thought of using it…" I said while smiling sheepishly "Let's just say that I forgot."

"Natsu-chan sounds weird, don't you think? Same thing with Gray-chan…" I added trying to make the subject go in another direction.

"But Gray-sama sounds okay, I think? Natsu-sama is weird though" Levy said "Cana-sama? I don't know."

"Natsu-san sounds right, Gray-san doesn't" Cana said " LET'S TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE!"

"Yeah!"

"Kay, so Lev, who's the bitch in this school" Cana asked

"There's no bitch here" Levy-chan answered, I shook my head and Cana did the same.

"Levy-chan, when there's popular kids there's always a bitch" I said, Cana nodded while Natsu and Gray just listened to our conversation.

"Well, there is a bully and she's really mean" Levy began

"I think we've find the bitch we're looking for B.G.!" Cana shouted

"What does B.G. stand for?" I asked, Cana smirked and mouthed 'Bunny Girl'. I glared at her while a girl started approaching us.

"Anyway, she's mean, egoist, selfish, oh! Her name's Kyouka" Levy-chan said while the girl was walking towards us. I had a bad feeling about her.

"She thinks she's all mighty and stuff, she's so argh! I hate her!" Levy-chan exclaimed, the girl stayed behind Levy, not saying a word. I looked at Gray and Natsu who were making X's with their arms, trying to say to Levy to shut up. But Levy continued talking, 'Why are they doing that- OH! COULD IT BE THAT KYOUKA IS THE GIRL BEHIND HER!?' I coughed and did the same thing Natsu and Gray did while Cana was laughing silently. 'She's enjoying this, isn't she?'

"She cheats on exams and always tries to get innocent people in trouble! Sometimes, I wish she could she transfer somewhere else!" Levy shouted, I coughed and coughed and finally gained Levy's attention.

"Lu-chan, are you okay? I think you might have a cold" She said, I pointed behind her and her eyes widen. 'Finally'

"Kyouka's right behind me, isn't she?" Levy asked, we all nodded and Levy slowly turned around. She gave Kyouka a big fake smile.

"H-hey K-kyouka! W-what's up-p?" She said, Kyouka ignored her and walked to Natsu.

"You, me Saturday come pick me up at 5" She said before walking away. I unconsciously frowned. Cana remarked my frown and smirked.

"What's up with the frown, B.G.? Are you j-" I slammed my hand over her mouth making her shut the fuck up. But why was I frowning?

"HA! I KNOW! IT'S BECAUSE SHE'S A BITCH! THAT'S WHY I WAS FROWNING NOT BECAUSE I WAS JEALOUS!" I accidentally said out loud, I slammed my free hand over my own mouth. Gray, Natsu and Levy-chan were stared at me with fish eyes. 'Heeellooo awkwardness, we saw each other a lot more then usual, haven't we?' I removed my hands from Cana's mouth and mine.

"Well…" Gray began "Lucy's also weird when she's not tired…" He chuckled lightly and Levy-chan giggled. The bell rang indicating the students that classes started in ten minutes.

"Well, we should go" I said as I got up and they did the same. We began to walk out of the cafeteria.

"What do you have next" I asked them.

"English" Natsu and Gray said at the same time.

"STOP COPYING ME!"

"FUCKTARD!"

"DO YOU WANNA GO!" They started to fight as I tried to stop the fight.

"Natsu. Gray. Are you two fighting?" Asked Erza, 'Erza?! She goes to our school?!' Gray and Natsu immediately stopped fighting and looked at Erza.

"No ma'am!" They instantly answered, Erza looked at Cana, Levy-chan and I.

"Hello Lucy, so you're one of the new students here. It's good to see you again." Erza said

"It's nice to see you too, Erza. I just want to say sorry for yesterday." I said, Cana gave me a 'The fuck are you talking about B.G.?' look but I ignored it.

"It's okay, sorry for barging in your house…" Erza said while Levy-chan was looking at Erza then me back at Erza then me.

"It's okay!"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Levy-chan asked, I nodded and heard Levy-chan mumble: "The world is small".

"Yo! I'm Cana, nice to meet ya!" Cana said as she punched Erza on the arm playfully. Erza's eyes widen and Gray and Natsu looked at Cana like she did a horrible mistake.

"Holy guacamole, she just" Gray began

"Hit Erza on the friggin' arm" Natsu finished. To their surprise, Erza gave Cana a warm smile.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you too" Erza said in a soft voice 'Woah…'

"Anyway, we need to go to class. So who else's got English?" Levy-chan asked while glancing at the clock.

"I also have English next" I said, Levy-chan nodded.

"This means Cana and I also have English, Erza do you have English?" She said, Erza nodded.

"Good, let's go" Levy-chan said, we walked to class and greeted the teacher who was already in the classroom.

"You can sit where ever you want." Mrs. Virgo said, I looked at the room. There was 3 seats unoccupied in back and 3 in front. I quickly ran to a seat in the back followed by Cana. Cana was in the back beside the window with nobody behind her and I was in front of her. Levy came running to the seat beside Cana.

"God dammit!" Natsu exclaimed before choosing one of the empty seats in the front. Erza choose the seat next to a blue haired guy while Gray sat behind Natsu. When everybody was in the classroom Mrs. Virgo started talking.

"Today we will be talking about great authors, can some of you name me one famous author?" Mrs. Virgo asked, I raised my hand.

"Yes"

"Shakespeare" I said, Mrs. Virgo nodded and Levy raised her hand. Mrs. Virgo gave her permission to talk.

"J.K. Rowling" She said, Mrs. Virgo nodded. Others raised their hands and named other authors. Then, we talked about their works.

"Okay class, I want you to write me a small story of 10K words for next month." She said, groans were heard in the room. She glanced at the clock and sighed. 

"There's only 10 minutes left, you can talk with your classmates." Mrs. Virgo added, smiles appeared on almost everybody's faces. The students started moving and Gray and Natsu walked towards us. Natsu grabbed a chair and turned it and sat on it. He let his head fall on my desk. He groaned and Cana laughed.

"Sucks to be you!" She said, I gave him a small smile.

"Erza isn't coming?" Levy asked, Gray shook his head.

"She's talking to the Vice-president" Natsu said not even lifting his head.

"Anyway, shouldn't we talk about Yderem and Raetlu?" Cana asked, we nodded, Natsu lifted his head and grinned.

"Let's kidnap them" He suggested,

"IT'S ILLEGAL, STUPID!" Gray yelled before I could.

"WELL YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA, ICE PRICESS!" Natsu yelled back,

"OF COURSE!" He yelled, he took a deep breath. "We could tell them we want to hang out and ask them questions"

"Levy-chan already had an idea and it seems cool" I said

"Oh yeah! It was um.. Hack, collect and ask, right?" Gray said, Levy nodded and smiled.

"After school at 5pm, at the café and bar named Redfox's my contact said" Levy-chan said, my eyes widen at the name of the bar.

"Did that bar burn July 14th?" I nervously asked, Levy-chan thought for a second and nodded. I gulped and Cana smirked.

"I can't wait to go there" Cana said, Natsu looked at her and asked her the question that was (maybe) running in Gray and Levy's head .

"Why?"

"You'll see" She answered before the bell rang. We went to our others classes but I had no other classes with Erza, Gray, Natsu, Levy-chan or Cana. In all my other classes I was with Meredy, I felt like luck was on my side today (note the sarcasm). Finally, school ended and I walked back home. I unlocked the door and stepped in.

"I'm home!" I said before taking off my shoes. I saw a bit of pink on the couch. 'Is that? Wha- I'm maybe hallucinating things'

"Welcome home!" He said, I sighed and walked to the couch. 'Yep, it's Natsu'

"What are you doing in my house, Natsu?" I asked, my hands resting on my hips.

"Well, I'm playing games, breathing, talking, living-"

"You can't come in other peoples houses without their permission." I said "I could call the police, you know"

"No! You can call anyone you want but just not the police! Please!" He shouted "The police and me it's bad chemistry" I took a look at what he was wearing. He was wearing a red V-neck t-shirt and black jeans. He was also wearing his scarf.

"Are you going to get dressed? We're leaving soon." He said, his eyes not leaving the TV. I went in my room and changed. I was wearing a pink T-shirt with 'Born with a Smirk. **[1]** ' written on it in black. I was also wearing black ripped jeans. I did a high ponytail and added a white ribbon. I came out of my room and sat on the couch.

Suddenly, the door opened and Cana shouted a 'I'm back' before running to my room. She came back, several minutes later, wearing my black crop top with Badass written on it and my denim short shorts. I had to admit she looked really good in it.

I putted on my pink converse and tossed a pair of black Vans to Cana. She grabbed them and putted them on. Natsu turned off the TV and putted on his shoes. We stepped out of the house and I locked the door. I looked at the time on my phone, 4:50. 'Meh, we'll arrive in time.'

"Why can't we use a car, Luce" Natsu whined, I rolled my eyes at his actions.

"Cause I don't have a car" I said, I looked at Cana who was grinning.

"What's up with that happy face" I asked, she looked at me and her grin changed into a smirk.

"We're going to the bar you burned, Bunny Girl! How can I not be happy" She shouted, Natsu looked at me. I glared at Cana who mouthed a 'Sorry it slipped', I was like Bitch, I know you did that on fucking purpose.

"YOU'RE BUNNY GIRL?!" Natsu yelled, I balled my fist feeling the urge to punch Cana's big mouth.

"CANA YOU BETTER BE BEGINNING TO WRITE YOUR FUCKING TESTAMENT CAUSE BITCH, YOU GON' DIE TODAY! " I yelled

 **Why did Lucy burn that bar? Is maybe the question running in your mind. Why? You ask?. Dude, I don't know. Why don't you ask Lucy or Cana? *insert trollface* Now the big announcement I will make:**

 **I WON'T UPDATE 'MY… NEIGHBOR?' TILL I'VE FINISHED WRITING 3 NEW CHAPTERS FOR 'YOU CAN TALK!?', SORRY!**

 **[1] Born with a smirk is the title I will use for a new story I will soon (by soon I mean in like, 5 months or less) publish.**

 **Anybody watching Cinema sins? No, okay. If ya don't you should, it's really funny.**

 **I was writing this chapter while listening to the song R U mine? By Arctic Monkeys. (Loving Alex!)**

 **Thanks for reading! Review if you want! I love you guys! 3 3 3**

 **-FuckingAwesome123-**


	7. MA' CH7 BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD!

**Little note: Natsu might be OOC in his chapter. Sorry.**

 **Enjoy this new chapter~**

* * *

 _Previously on My… Neighbor?_

" _YOU'RE BUNNY GIRL?!" Natsu yelled, I balled my fist feeling the urge to punch Cana's big mouth._

" _CANA YOU BETTER BE BEGINNING TO WRITE YOUR FUCKING TESTAMENT CAUSE BITCH, YOU GON' DIE TODAY! " I yelled_

* * *

Lucy's POV

I chased Cana who was running weirdly. 'Probably because of the alcohol.' I was about to grab her but I was stopped by Natsu who grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. He placed his hands on my hips and lifted me up in the air before throwing me on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I hit him but the guy continued walking.

"Put me down!"

"No."

"If you don't put me down I'll scream rape."

"Go ahead"

"RAPE! RAPE! R- Did you just spank my ass? YOU SPANKED MY ASS!"

"I'll do it again if you don't shut up." I stopped talking and let him carry me. Strangers gave us weird looks as Natsu stopped walking, waiting for the little white person showed on the screen telling us that we can walk to show up.

"Um.. Are you ok, ma'am?" A little girl shyly asked, 'I'M GETTING CARRIED BY A PYROMANIAC AND SPANKED EVERYTIME I TALK! WHAT DO YOU THINK!?' Of course, I wasn't going to yell that at a little small innocent girl plus, she was the only one who actually had the courage to ask me.

"I'm fine, just being carried against my will and spanked every time I talk. Normal stuff, really." I said, giving her a small wave from up to down.

"Um… Do you want me to ask him to put you down, ma'am?" She asked, I raised a brow and wondered how she could get him to put me down, maybe with her cuteness but that wouldn't be enough. To be honest, I didn't really care.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." She approached Natsu and now I couldn't see because, she was in front of him.

"Ni-san, could you please put her down?"

"NI-SAN!? YOU HAVE A SISTER!?" I yelled, getting the attention of a couple of strangers.

"WENDY!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Natsu yelled, completely ignoring me. 'Rude.'

"Ni-san, put her down and then we'll talk." She sweetly said, she was cute, sweet, she looked innocent, caring and shy. I sighed.

"Poor girl, having you as a brother." I said, I could imagine Natsu gritting his teeth. I smirked but my smirk soon disappeared.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MY ASS!" I yelled, my face getting crimson. I knew Natsu was smirking right now, I could feel it.

"Say 'Sorry, Natsu-sama! You are the best brother in the whole world!' out loud and I'll get my hand off of your butt." He said. 'That bastard…'

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"Okay then." I groaned and looked ahead of me. 'Wait a minute, where's Cana?'

"Ni-san! Let her down, please!" Wendy pleaded, 'Is Cana already there?'

"If I do that, she'll do something bad." I snorted. 'No shit, Sherlock.'

"Like what?"

"Dunno. She's unpredictable at the moment." He said, he pointed a building ahead of us. "Oh look! It's right there, Luce!"

"Don't 'Luce' me." I hissed, clearly mad at him.

"Someone's in a bad mood today." Someone said and that crossed the line.

"NOOOOO REALLY! BITCH I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE LIKE THIS! THIS IDIOT RIGHT HERE IS _TOUCHING MY ASS AND SPANKING IT_. I'M PRETTY SURE CANA DITCHED US AND ON TOP OF THAT SHE TOLD THE IDIOT I WAS BUNNY GIRL! THERE'S ALSO AN INNOCENT GIRL WHO TURNS OUT TO BE HIS SISTER WATCHING HIM DO" I spanked Natsu's ass and he abruptly stopped walking. " _THIS_ TO ME! PLUS, I COMPLETELY LOST MY DIGNITY! OH AND WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT, IT'S STARTING TO RAIN! BEST DAY EVER!" I took deep breaths and everybody was looking at me. I looked at the person I yelled at and to my surprise it was Jude. Jude Heartfilia. My father. 'Awesome.'

"WENDY AND NATSU! START RUNNING!" I yelled, in panic.

"Yes Ma'am!"

" _Ciao~"_ I waved at Jude who looked surprised.

 **XXX**

"I think we lost him." I said as Natsu and Wendy took deep breaths. On second thought, I was kinda happy that Natsu carried me because I didn't have to run with them.

"Who was it?" Natsu asked, his hand still on my butt.

"My father." I answered "Anyway! Wendy! How old are you?"

"12 years old. I'm going to middle school soon!" She said, I nodded and asked her if she was excited and to my surprise she answered me 'Not really.'

"Why?"

"Because Nii-san won't be in the same city as me." She answered "Unless… I live with him…" Wendy looked at him with puppy eyes as if asking him if she could live with him.

"I don't think mom and dad would agree for you to live with me. But maybe you could visit sometimes. Talking about visits what are you doing in Magnolia?" Natsu said, as we walked in direction of the bar.

"Well, dad has a meeting here so we're staying here for 2 days. I was taking a walk when I saw your pink hair!" I giggled at how excited and happy she looked while talking.

"Mom and Dad are here!?" Natsu shouted, panicking but something completely different was on my mind, I sighed 'I'm not comfortable in this position.' I poked Natsu's back till I got his attention.

"Stop!"

"Can you let me go?"

"No."

"At least a piggyback instead of this. Please-"

"No."

"-Natsu-sama" I hesitantly added to make him change his mind. 'I can't believe I just said this.'

"Okay." He simply said, he put me down and when he was ready I jumped on his back. Natsu continued walking as Wendy stared at us. When she saw me looking at her she averted her gaze.

"Natsu-nii! Where are we going?" She asked, giving Natsu a big wonderful smile.

"We? I think what you mean is where is Lucy and I going." Natsu said, giving her a look telling her that she couldn't come with us.

"Why can't she come?" I asked.

"Aren't we going to a bar?" Natsu asked. "A bar. B-A-R" 'Ohhh…'

"Oh yeah, sorry, Wendy! You wouldn't be able to come! You're underage."

"But, you and Natsu-nii are also underage. You're 16, right?"

"..." I looked at Natsu, well, Natsu's back, waiting for him to talk but guess what I got. Silence.

"We've got permission." He finally said, Wendy frowned and opened her mouth to reply but closed it. Wendy sighed and stopped walking. I looked at her, confused and she sighed.

"Natsu-nii, Dad, Mom and I will come visit you tonight or tomorrow."

"Okay!" Natsu replied, Wendy smiled and approached me. She was on her tip toe when she whispered in my ear.

"Take good care of him, Lucy-san." 'What the hell is she talking about?'

"What do you me-"

"Bye Natsu-nii! Bye Lucy-san!" She exclaimed, cutting me off, before happily walking in the opposite direction.

"What did she mean by: "Take good care of him, Lucy-san."?" Natsu asked, my eyes widened as I asked myself if he had super powers.

"You heard!? How!?"

"I've got ears, Lucy. That's how I heard, weirdo." He said in a 'duh' tone, I rolled my eyes and didn't bother to yell at him for calling me a 'weirdo'.

"But! She was talking in an almost inaudible voice! I had trouble picking up her words! How?!"

"I'm a dragon."

"What the f-"

"I've been keeping it a secret for so long."

"Nat-"

"I can't tell you more. Sorry."

"Look, I don't really care-"

"Gosh! If you insist I'll tell you!"

"I didn'-"

"Stop insisting! I'll tell you! It was in summer, I was walking in the woods. Then I found a flower, my mom loved flowers, so I thought 'Hey! Why not give to mom, she'll love it!' I picked it up-"

"Natsu, we have arrived and it's 5:30." I said "We're late." Natsu looked at the bar.

 _Redfox's_

 _Alcohol and heavy metal? We got it._

"I feel like I don't belong here." I said, breaking the silence between us. "Why would Levy tell us to be here?"

"Maybe it was a joke…"

"I know her, she wouldn't pull a joke like that on us!"

"You've know her for less than a day." Natsu replied.

"… I wanna get down." I said, Natsu nodded and was about to be in position but the door of the bar opened and I swear to god I saw blue hair. Levy had blue hair. I quickly jumped off of Natsu's back and miraculously landed correctly.

"Lu-chan! There you are!" Levy exclaimed before giving me a hug. "We were waiting for you and Natsu." I smiled sheepishly as we entered the bar. I looked at my surroundings. One word: Black. Everything was black! We could barely see, since it was dark and ear because of the horrible music.

" **Lu-chan and Natsu! We are going to go in a room where we can hear each other!"** Levy yelled, we nodded and followed her. I looked at Natsu who starred at a waiter.

" **Do you know him?"** I asked, he looked at me and shook his head. 'Not a good liar…' I ignored my thought and continued following Levy. When we entered the room, I saw Gray, Cana and a tall, black haired teen with piercing and red eyes sitting on a couch. I sat next to Cana, Natsu sat next to me and Levy sat next to the scary looking guy.

Levy cleared her throat and got our attention. She smirk and grabbed the computer resting on the table. She placed it on her lap and cracked her knuckles.

"Let's begin."

* * *

 **That's it! I'm sorry for the long update (working on my other stories: My roommate is a ghost, WFTG and Let's be popular)! I hope this makes it up for it! Sorry if Natsu was a little bit OOC in this chapter! Gomen! Guys, please read my new fanfic Working for the guys on Wattpad and please vote on my poll on my profile page! -**

 **Lucy's dad? O_o What will Lucy do? and who's that waiter Natsu knew? How come Lucy didn't kill Cana? Did she forget or does she need Cana to stay for a secret p- I've said too much... Gihi.**

 **Thanks for reading! Review if ya want! Love you guys! ; ***

 **P.S. I changed my Tumblr URL to 1Fucking2Awesome3**

 **-FuckingAwesome123-**


End file.
